Deseo Y Sangre
by rebeca-chan
Summary: Fate después de sufrir grandes tortura es rescatada por una extraña familia, después de algunos años se da cuenta que a pesar de ser entrenada para matar logro encontrar a alguien a quien no se atrevería a dañar, pero un camino largó y sombrío es el que deberá cruzar si realmente quiere lograr encontrar el amor o morir en el intento, ¿caerá ante el deseo o la sangre?...
1. Chapter 1

Deseo Y Sangre

Mi madre Persia, llevaba más d horas golpeándome con ese látigo, mi cuerpo ya tenía muchas marcas causadas por ella, me culpaba de no poder traer a Alicia de regreso, decía que era mi culpa y que yo nunca podría ser como ella.

Arf siempre intentaba consolarme, decirme que eso era mentira, pero es mi familiar, es normal que quiera que yo esté bien, siempre le sonrió fingiendo que realmente me importa, que realmente vale la pena.

Una noche oscura y sombría decidí entrar a ver a Alicia, ella estaba en su cápsula de vida, pegue mi rostro al vidrio y cerré los ojos, fue algo que aprendí, si hacia eso podía oír su voz decirme que todo estaba bien y por alguna razón yo le creía... Pero esa noche fue diferente.

-¡qué haces allí tu estorbo!- escuche decir a mi madre al verme pegada al vidrio.

-sólo quería ver a Alicia...

-tú no tienes ningún derecho!-dijo al momento que me sujeto de la camisa y me arrojo contra el suelo, me pateo la cara y el estómago una y otra vez hasta que comencé a escupir sangre, mi vientre dolía, sentía que moriría si continuaba.

-¡tú no tienes derecho a verla! ¡ Ni siquiera a estar cerca de ella!

Eso fue lo que grito, Arf se acercó a mí y me cargo, me llevo a la habitación, era grande y oscura, en tenía nada más que unas prendas de ropa y mi traje de batalla. Arf se quedó a dormir con migo esa noche hasta que escuchamos el grito desesperado de mi madre. Bajamos corriendo a ver quién era y lo que vi fue realmente sorprendente.

Había dos personas un hombre alto, castaño de ojos grises y una mujer rubia, pálida y de ojos color chocolate. Mi madre estaba en el suelo el hombre le estaba haciendo una cortada en la mejilla en forma de T pero con estilo, la sangre de Percia corría por su mejilla hasta sus labios mientras la mujer hacia algo en las computadoras.

-tenemos que pararlos-dijo Arf poniéndose de pie a punto de saltar al ataque pero le detuve- porque me...

-quiero...ver que le hacen...

El señor le rasgó la ropa y hacia una leve cortada entre sus pechos lentamente y mi mama les decía la información que ellos querían.

-aquí dice que hay dos proyectos terminados, no más y no hay detalles que se encuentren con vida así que es posible que no estén vivos-dice la joven en el computador

-eso es una lástima Persia...supongo que no te necesitamos...-dice el hombre

-¡no! ¡Les daré un proyecto vivo! ¡Pero no me maten!

-lo siento pero, así se dan las cosas...-el hombre apuñalo a mi madre una, dos, tres veces, su traje negro con guantes blancos se manchaba por la sangre salpicada de el cuerpo de mi madre paso el cuchillo por su abdomen, ella aún respiraba corto la piel dejando a la vista sus intestinos, los saco y los fue enredando en su brazo Persia gritaba pero ya era incapaz de hacer nada y lo sabía fue entonces cuando me miro, no mostré extensión alguna vi como sus ojos me imploraban ayuda pero...estaba pagando, estaba sufriendo todo lo que yo de una sola vez, entonces su mirada se clavó en la nada sus ojos abiertos de par en par casi salidos y sus respiraciones pararon, Arf veía aterrada la escena, yo sólo miraba, entraron al cuarto donde estaba Alicia en su cápsula entonces fue cuando entre.

-aleje se de ella...

-¿una niña?... ¿qué haces aquí pequeña?-dijo la mujer hincándose a mi lado, al tocar mis brazos vio mis marcas de heridas causadas por el látigo de Percia-¡¿quién te ha hecho esto?!- pregunta aterrada, algo irónico.

Miro a Persia muerta con los ojos salidos, sangre escurriendo de su boca y sus tripas regadas por el suelo está muy cerca de mí, me da asco siquiera verla y pateo su cabeza-eso ya no importa...

Me acerco a la cápsula y la abro, el cuerpo de Alicia cae en mis brazos, Arf está mirándome, toco el pecho de Alicia y siento que algo llega a mi corazón y se aferra a él, entonces ella despierta.

-Fate... ¿y mama?

-hola Alicia...ya no está...yo te cuídate desde ahora

-lo lamento Fate...

Las dos personas nos miran y sonríen, ellos querían hijos y por eso buscaban a Persia, la señora me dijo que si queríamos ir con ellos, que nos cuidarían y estarían con nosotras, que no nos lastimarían.

-sólo con una condición...

-¿cuál sería esa?-dice la mujer con una mirada dulce.

-quiero ser como ustedes...-los dos se miran y sonríen, supongo que eso querían por, sujeto su mano y el hombre carga a Alicia, Arf camina tras nosotras. Este es el inicio de mi nueva vida...

Capítulo 1: Ojos Color Sangre

Lía mi madre y Torrent mi padre nos enseñaron a trabajar para una empresa multimillonaria que les pagaba por matar a personas q les estorbaban, en el caso de mi madre sólo buscaban una hija.

Alicia y yo crecimos como hermanas, desde los 9 mama y papa nos avían adoptado, ella y yo nos tomábamos como gemelas ya que éramos completamente iguales, en efecto nos enseñaron a matar, se había vuelto algo normal para nosotras ver sangre y provocar que esta fluyera era algo común. Papa nos dijo que la siguiente misión sería en un planeta llamado tierra, al llegar nos establecimos en una casa abandonada por fuera, mama lograba hacer que todos los sitios fueran magníficos por dentro durante nuestra estancia.

Salimos al parque, estaba aburrida y mis padres habían ido por una víctima, a nosotras nos dejaban matar por diversión pero lo de ellos era trabajo, mi padre decía matar a personas en la calle forma el carácter, a mí me parece divertido.

Nanoha POV

Llegue al parque junto con Yunno, estábamos comiendo un helado tranquilamente pero unas gemelas no nos quitaban los ojos de encima, sobretodo aquella con el vestido negro. Intente no poner atención así que la ignore, en ese momento Yunno se paró y me dijo sonriente "Nanoha quiero que seas mi novia" tome su mano y acepte, el me abraso y me beso, le correspondí pero sin ganas, aquella chica de ojos rojos y vestido negro... Me miro con desaprobación...

Fate POV

Novios, eso es un asco, ya sé a quién matare esta noche, escucho su plática irán al cine en la noche, eso es bueno, me levanto de el columpio y camino a casa.

-¿saldrás esta noche cierto?

-a divertirme un poco... ¿Tu prefieres ayudar a papa no?

-si... Que tengas suerte hermana...

Llegamos a casa hay un hombre en el suelo y al vernos cree que somos su esperanza de vida, entonces se revuelca hasta nosotras, Alicia divertida se encuclilla a ver el rostro de él hombre, saca un pequeño cuchillo de su bolsillo y le hace una marca en la mejilla tiene esa costumbre, dibujar una pequeña cuando mata a alguien, al igual que papa, es para que sepan que fueron ellos los que causaron esa muerte, al menos cuando es voluntaria y no de trabajo.

-nosotras no venimos a salvarte-dice mi hermana divertida yo decido ir a mi cuarto, allí Arf en forma de cachorro brinca a mis brazos.

-hola Arf

-¿saldrás esta noche cierto Fate?

-encontré algo divertido...

-está bien...-Arf se acostumbró a mi vida, tengo 12 así q llevo un tiempo haciendo esto

Caída la noche me pongo una falda y camisa blanca en sima un chaleco negro y mi capa roja, en lo personal prefiero este color pero mi traje de batalla es negro así que sólo uso a Bardiche como arma.

Me pongo una máscara completa de color negro y salgo volando por los cielos.

Nanoha POV

El cine ha estado genial, Yunno me ha abrasado toda la película, al salir caminamos tranquilos hasta que escuchamos un grito de auxilio de un callejón, no me fio mucho de entrar a investigar pero Yunno entra.

-quizás no sea nada-digo asustada

-Nanoha es nuestro deber ayudar, quizás será que tú no tienes ese deber ci...-no pudo terminar

Una espada de energía atraviesa su estómago caigo al suelo aterrada, la espalda sale de él y una persona vestida de blanco negro y rojo se mancha de sangre que salpica del cuerpo de Yunno, lo golpea con el puño y sangre mancha mi mejilla, veo como lo destripa, y luego me mira. Esos ojos rojos yo los conozco me mira a través de su máscara, la espada que empuña se transforma en un pequeño cuchillo y se pone sobre mi intento correr pero una atadura sujeta mis brazos y piernas y caigo al suelo... Se pone sobre mí se quita la máscara...no distingo su rostro pero siento la calidez de sus labios contra los míos...me está besando por alguna razón me gusta y le sigo en beso, desciende besando mi cuello y corta mi ropa rasga mi blusa junto con mi bra y siendo el cuchillo cortar mi falda y ropa interior, estoy excitada en alguna forma, jadeo y tiemblo bajo su rose, lame delicadamente mis pechos, gimo desesperada, me encanta lo que está haciendo por alguna razón, muerde mi pezón, lo succiona, besa mi abdomen descendiendo lentamente por mi cuerpo con pequeñas lamidas, quiero que baje más pero se detiene. La miro sin distinguir su rostro solo veo brillar esos ojos rojos, una chica cae detrás de ella y le murmura algo al oído entonces se pone la máscara mis ataduras desaparecen y salen corriendo por el callejón. Veo a dos policías llegando mi ropa esta rasgada e intento cubrirme, por alguna razón...me gusto más el hecho de que ella me tocara así que afectarme la muerte de Yunno...

-¿señorita está usted bien?- pregunta el policía.

-sí, eso creo- miro el cuerpo de Yunno, llegan más refuerzos el policía me cubre y me hacen preguntas, no contesto nada, no es que no quiera hablar o que no me interese que Yunno ahora este muerto pero, ¿por qué me gustaron tanto sus caricias?

Fate POV

Arf me hablo a tiempo, me fui antes de que la policía llegara y me vieran, debí matar a esa chica, pero por alguna razón al verla no quería matarla, quería sentir cada centímetro de su piel pegada a mi cuerpo, cierro los ojos para recordar aquella sensación de su piel, tan suave y delicada, no entiendo porque quería dársela a él.

-¿estás bien Fate?

-si Arf, vamos a casa...

Al llegar a casa mi madre me abraza y me da un beso en la mejilla, me pide que me vaya a cambiar con la ropa nueva que me compro y ponga mi ropa a lavar. Subo a mi cuarto y me desvisto.

-sir. ¿Está usted bien?- me pregunta Bardiche mi dispositivo.

-si Bardiche... Sólo se me hace raro el hecho de que no pude matarle...

-usted la ha tocado sir.

-sí, quiero volver a verle...

-¿desea que busque su ubicación?

-s... Sí por favor...

-a sus órdenes sir.

Dejo a Bardiche en el escritorio, Mama tiene un sistema que hace que la casa se vuelva elegante por dentro mientras ese sistema este prendido. Bajo a cenar y papa entra con sus guantes aún llenos de sangre.

-¡Torren no quiero que pongas tus guantes en la mesa!

-lo lamento Lia me los quito en un momento...

-¿bien chicas como les fue hoy?

-¡papa me enseño anatomía! ¿Sabían que las tropas pueden medir más de 7 metros?-Alicia se ve emocionada

-eso es un gran descubrimiento...

-decido estudiar para forense...

-¿abrir a tus propios muertos?

-¡exacto!

-bien ¿y tú Fate?

-supongo que bien...-miro mi plato de comida, mama es la mejor cocinando-te quedo rico-digo probando un bocado

-gracias Fate...

-¡bien! ¡ Buen provecho!-dice papa comenzando a comer, después nos sentamos en la sala a ver caricaturas y finalmente regreso a mi cama, pongo la información de Bardiche en un monitor y me quedo con la boca abierta...esa chica Sufrió un accidente hace poco así que su magia está muy por debajo de lo que debería y su dispositivo se encuentra en reparación...más importante, asiste a una escuela aquí en Japón, bajo corriendo las escaleras y mis padres duermen salto sobre la cama despertándolos

-¿qué pasa Fate?

-mama, ¡papa quiero ir a la escuela!

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Ninguno de los personajes aquí mencionados me pertenecen son propiedad de sus respectivos autores. Igual que la historia lol.

N/A: bien. La historia no la escribí totalmente yo, es mayor parte de alguien ¬¬ ya tu sabe.

Gracias por leer. Hasta la próxima actualización.


	2. Chapter 2: oportunidad

Deseo Y Sangre

Capítulo 2: Oportunidad

Mis padres aceptaron, no es tan difícil convencerlos les gusta que hagamos una vida normal por las mañanas, dicen que si no lo hacemos terminaremos volviéndonos locas, no sé si creerles o no pero creo que por los documentales de maniáticos es muy seguro que tengan razón. Alicia muy de mala gana acepta, irán a inscribirnos esa mañana.

Alicia POV

Iremos a la escuela, eso está bien, me gustaría matar a algún estudiante o algo por el estilo, pero sobre todo quiero ser popular, me gusta serlo, nunca hemos hecho muchos amigos pero he visto muchas películas, entro al laboratorio de papa, tiene todos los instrumentos de tortura conocidos por el hombre, el señor de la tarde anterior tiene aún la ą en el rostro.

-veo que te has divertido- dice mi padre llegando y poniéndose los guantes

-¿este hombre va a vivir?-pregunto

-claro que no, pero quiero continuar mis estudios y cuando me piden no dejar rastro de la persona puedo matarla a mi antojo o en este caso para aprender.

-¿qué piensas hacerle?

-necesito ver la función de su corazón latiendo, ¿me ayudas?

-¡claro!- amo la sangre, es hermosa algo que amo ver.

Me pongo los guantes y clavo el cuchillo en su pecho, rasgo con mucho cuidado y salpica para todas partes, mi cara se llena de sangre, es excitante tanta sangre, abro la piel y arranco sus costillas, veo sus pulmones y corazón, papa me ordena bajar la temperatura eso hace que la sangre no salga tanto y pueda vivir más. Corto sus pulmones y conecto esos bronquios a un respirador, vemos su corazón palpitar, uno, dos, tres...pasa un minuto y sus latidos van disminuyendo, papa cierra su libreta y me sonríe.

-listo tengo lo que necesito, ammm puedes hacer lo que quieras con el hombre, lo metes al incinerador de protones cuando termines.

El sale de él cuarto, y miro al hombre, subo la temperatura y quito la mascarilla que lo mantiene dormido, despierta, dejo que pase el efecto de la anestesia y comienza a gritar de dolor.

A papa no le molesta que use sus juguetes aunque no sepa para que son realmente, sólo me pide que no los rompa y los vuelva poner en su lugar, tomo una jeringa mientras el hombre ve su pecho descubierto, entonces meto la jeringa en su pene profundo y más y más, el grita intenta moverse pero no puede, entonces uso una expansión, la jeringa se abre en forma de sierra al tocar el fondo y corta por todos lados, en resumen le quita el pene como si lo cortaran desde adentro, la sangre salpica a mi cara, me río de su dolor, es excitante... Tomo un cuchillo eléctrico y rebaño su pubis, lo separo y sujeto su ano, lo voy sacando lentamente creo que pasaron 2 horas así hasta llegar a su estómago, el dejo de moverse a la hora, finalmente tiró su cuerpo al incinerador. Esto es tan...lindo...

Fate POV

Alicia y yo somos muy diferentes, ella mata por placer, yo por entretenimiento, tampoco puedo decir que sólo es eso, realmente hay momentos en los que quiero dejar de matar, pero y. Impulso siempre evita que lo haga...

-que desagradable...

-Arf me dijo lo que paso...-dice mi madre sentándose a mi lado, estamos en la azotea, miro el cielo.

-no se ni lo que paso, no pude matarla...

-¿no pudiste? O ¿no quisiste?...

-yo... No lo sé, ¿qué debo hacer mama?

-te contare una historia... Hace unos 14 años yo era una chica común, bueno no tanto, tus abuelos me entrenaron para matar desde un principio, y nos casaban con otro asesino de buena familia para unir fuerzas, sabe que yo no mato como ustedes, yo enveneno a las personas, puedo hacer que se maten unos a otros o incluso que mueran al probar uno de mis venenos, yo no soy tanto de sangre como ustedes...

¿-por eso cocinas bien?

-podría decirse que sí, así confían en la comida y les doy un gusto antes de morir...

-papa y tu son muy diferentes... ¿por qué se casaron?

-me enamore de él, en un baile de su familia, él estaba aburrido sentado en una esquina y me senté junto a él, nos gustamos y nuestros padres estuvieron de acuerdo... Tiempo después nos encargaron un trabajo, tu padre ya estaría en la cárcel de no ser por mí...

-es poco cuidadoso...

-sólo le gusta matar, yo hago los planes, somos un buen equipo por eso, porque tenemos habilidades diferentes...

-¿esto qué tiene que ver con migo?

-te enamoraste, quizás no de la persona correcta pero, ¿mataste para poder este a su lado no?

-eso creo...

-entonces lucha por ese amor, o te arrepentirás de no haberlo hecho...-se levanta y acaricia mi cabeza-por algo te llamas destinó...-dijo antes de irse...

Nunca supe porque mi madre me puso destino, o bueno mejor dicho Fate... Es algo que no comprendo pero, quizás al igual que mi nombre fue cosa de el destino. Cierro mis ojos para ver si puedo localizar a la chica, ya traigo puesta mi ropa, pero lo que encuentro no es nada agradable salgo volando a toda prisa...si será estúpida Takamachi Nanoha...

Nanoha POV

Decidí salir a buscarla otra vez, mi padre no quería dejarme salir así que me he escapado por la ventana, camino por las calles hasta que decido entrar a un callejón, no la encontré a ella pero si muchos problemas...

-eh pequeña, ¿qué haces en un lugar así? ¿Acaso no sabes que hay un asesino suelto?

-eso es lo que menos me importa- realmente lo que quiero es encontrarla...

-oye creo que esa chica fue a la que casi viola el asesino ayer, la vi en las noticias...-dice su compañero.

-así que lo que quiere es que la viole, ¿no creen?-

-creo que mejor me voy- intento irme pero los 3 chicos me rodean y me acorralan contra la pared, esto es malo

-¿qué te parece si mejor lo hacemos nosotros?- dice uno de ellos, intentan besarme pero pongo resistencia y me golpean.

-tu pequeña perra, ¡¿esto querías no?!- intento escapar pero me es inútil, entonces una garduña de energía lo parte justo por la mitad, sus ojos se separan, se van calle do las dos partes cortadas de arriba hacia abajo, y mientras esta cae veo esos ojos rojos ocultos tras la máscara negra llenándose de sangre.

Los otros dos chicos intentan atacarla pero ella se mueve rápido y con elegancia su capa roja ondea y su falda blanca deja un pequeño resplandor por donde se mueve, veo su chaleco negro manchado por la sangre del chico al que acaba de matar.

Fate POV

Al ver al chico apunto de tocarla no pude soportarlo, lo partí por la mitad y al ver sus ojos, esos hermosos ojos que me veían con ilusión no pude evitar protegerla, los otros dos chicos intentan dañarme así que Bardiche se convierte en una espada, evado sus navajas que intentan alcanzarme pero uno de ellos me alcanza, no he visto mi sangre desde la muerte de Persia, ataco al chico llena de ira y lo apuñalo, a el otro lo empujo contra la pared y queda inconsciente los pongo juntos y con un rayo los evaporizo, volteo a ver a la chica y ya no está...

Nanoha POV

No sé qué estaba pensando al buscarla, me escondo ente dos botes de basura cubriendo mi rostro con esperanza de que no escuche mi respiración pesada, escucho sus pasos, uno...dos...tres...se detienen, no oigo nada más que mi corazón , me armo de valor y me asomo, no está... Suspiro ya tranquila y me levanto cuando algo me pega a la pared.

-no me gusta hacerla de heroína de nadie...

-l...lo siento- miro sus ojos, esos ojos que me sacan de la realidad

-debí matarte cuando pude... Pero bueno, ya me diste otra oportunidad...-levanta el cuchillo y cierro mis ojos y espero lo peor...

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

N/A: aquí otro capítulo. Si lo esperaron y los dejaron picados dejen un comentario.


	3. Chapter 3 Impotencia

Deseo Y Sangre

Capítulo 3: impotencia

No pasa nada, escucho su respiración, es lenta, pesada y abro los ojos, está allí, sus ojos están cerrados sujeta el cuchillo en alto, me piensa matar pero es como si algo no la dejara hacerlo. Quiero que me bese como aquel día, mi corazón se acelera con ese pensamiento, y sin pensarlo dos veces le quito la masca.

Fate POV

No puedo matarla, y mi corazón no deja de latir, por alguna razón quiero volver a sentir su cuerpo como aquella noche pero entonces reacciono, me quita la máscara y casi instantáneamente la golpeo dejándola inconsciente.

Debería matarla eso lo sé pero, no puedo hacerle daño, cuando lo intento mi corazón se acelera y no me deja respirar, entro en mi forma de combate, mi traje negro, falda rosa y capa negra, no puedo ir volando por allí con mi traje lleno de sangre.

La cargo en mis brazos, es jodidamente perfecta, intento ignorarlo y salgo volando, entro a su casa por su ventana y la recuesto, quiero que crea que todo fue un sueño, después de todo la veré mañana.

Alicia POV

Psicópata, es la enfermedad que me diagnóstico el médico, mi forma de demostrar amor es matando, mi forma de hacer un cariño es con dolor, me gusta el sabor de la sangre y descuartizar personas, tiene sentido lo primero que vi al renacer fue a Fate mi hermosa y perfecta hermana mayor y a mis padres Lia y Torrent... De allí toda mi vida han sido asesinatos, juego con un cuchillo en el cuarto de Fate cuando ella llega por la ventana.

-oí que mataron a 3 bandidos, que estaban siendo buscados por la policía por violación... ¿acaso te volviste buena hermanita?

-no sabía quiénes eran, sólo quería ver sangre- me dijo al acostarse.

-¡mañana es el primer día de clases! ¡¿No estas emocionada?!

-si... Lo estoy...

Nanoha POV

Desperté al día siguiente en mi cuarto, mire al rededor pero no había nadie ¿lo habré soñado todo? Prendo el televisor y sale en las noticias, los 3 chicos que me atacaron estaban muertos justo como yo lo vi, no había sido un sueño, ella había estado allí, y me había traído a casa, ósea que sabe dónde vivo, eso es peligroso, pero de alguna manera es excitante.

-Nanoha es hora de ir a la escuela-dice mi madre, me apresuro y me arreglo, tomo mis cosas y veo algo, un cabello Rubio...su imagen regresa a mi mente, su piel clara sus ojos rojos, esos labios sutiles y delicados... Pude verla...

Voy a la escuela pensando en esa idea, entro a clases y tomo mi lugar, la maestra da su clase normal y común hasta que la llama la directora. Regresa sonriendo y escribe un nombre en el pizarrón.

-chicos una chica nueva fue inscrita a clases, les pido que la traten con amabilidad...

Entra, ella entra, la chica que recordé esta mañana.

-un gusto mi nombre es Alicia Torrent y espero ser amiga de todas

Alicia POV

Veo a una chica que se me queda viendo con la boca abierta como si me conociera, le sonrió amablemente y tomo mi lugar de tras de ella, la noto nerviosa, su corazón esta acelerado y su respiración igual, me llama mucho la atención, creo que puedo jugar con ella, se vería linda llena de sangre.

Pasa un día común, todos me hablaron menos ella así que al ser la hora de salida me acerco a ella.

-mucho gusto Nanoha...

-h...Hola-me dice tartamudeando

-quería saludarte, me pareciste interesante

-¿por qué me torturas así?-no entiendo su pregunta...-si me piensas matar sólo hazlo ahora y ya.

-no quiero matarte aún- sabe que mato personas, eso es aún mejor, jugare con ella de muchas maneras-me gusta conocer a mis víctimas

-¿pues me conoces muy bien no?-se acerca a mí y siento sus labios en los míos, es cálido, mi primer beso, correspondí con la misma acción haciéndolo más profundo y la pego a la pared, quiero devorar sus labios, comienzo a morderlos, su respiración es agitada, hermosa entonces escucho que se cierra la puerta.

-¿porque te detienes?-me pregunta.

-debo ir a casa-la miro atenta y lamo su cuello, se estremece.-nos vemos mañana-salgo del salón y bajo a la entrada.

-¿cómo te fue?-pregunta Fate estando en la entrada

-normal creo...ya sé a quién matar.

-espero te diviertas- me dice alejando se y la digo hasta llegar a casa.

Fate POV

Primer día de clases, estoy emocionada quizás me encuentre a Nanoha, el día pasa normal, no la veo todo el receso, quizás en la salida pueda encontrarla.

Voy a su salón y abro la puerta, pero no estaba sola, Alicia la estaba besando, Alicia besaba a mi víctima, quiero entrar pero será muy obvio que la deje vivir y mis padre me regañarían así que cierro la puerta de golpe y bajo las escaleras a toda prisa, momentos después sale Alicia y lo primero que dice es que ya tiene una víctima, mi víctima, ¡mi Nanoha!

Llegamos a casa, entro a mi cuarto con el pretexto de no sentirme bien ¡¿cómo sentirme bien después de eso?! Me pongo mi ropa y salgo por la ventana. Nanoha me debe una explicación para que yo no la mate antes que Alicia.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

N/A: hey! Alguien vivo?...nadie?...o por dios en que año estamos?...tomatazos? demandas? Si alguien necesita mi dirección para mandar sus cartas homicidas? Alguien? Dejen sus reviews loooool

Hasta la próxima actualización.

:3


	4. Chapter 4: Pelea de parejas

Deseo Y Sangre

Capítulo 4: Pelea de parejas

Nanoha POV

Estoy acostada en mi cama, no puedo dormir, ya quiero q amanezca para ir a clases. Aunque...ese beso fue diferente al primero...quizás fue mi imaginación... Eso pensé hasta que ella entra por mi ventana

La miro atenta, me busca con la mirada la luz está apagada, se acerca a mí se quita la máscara y la avienta lejos.

-¡¿porque la besaste?!- dice al momento en el que me pega a la pared sujetando mis muñecas, siento la potencia de su mirada...

-¿de qué hablas?...- pega más su pierna en mi entrepierna y besa mi cuello, jadeo, no puedo pensar se detiene y me mira aún furiosa

-¡¿porque besaste a esa chica igual a mí en la escuela?!

-¿no eras tú?..-le molesta la pregunta, lame mis labios, los busco, ansío que me bese, y lo hace, su beso es sutil, lleno de deseo pero delicado, completamente distinto, libera mis manos y busca meter sus manos bajo mi camisa, la abrazo por la nuca, la quiero más cerca, más cerca que nunca pero se detiene y se aleja.

-ten cuidado con quien te besas Nanoha...-toma su máscara y sale volando por la ventana.

-me llamo por mi nombre...

Fate POV

Sé que lo que hice fue irracional pero quiero que se aleje de Alicia, ella es mía y no quiero que Alicia le toque.

-hermana llegas tarde...

Tenemos un trabajo esta noche, una masacre en el edificio corporativo más importante de aquí, iremos en descenso desde la azotea, mientras mis padres roban el banco a unas calles, somos la carnada para los policías...

-llego a tiempo...

-me fastidias a veces...

-lo mismo digo...

Nuestros trajes son contrarios...mi traje es blanco y mi máscara igual, la de ella es negra...somos polos opuestos, comenzamos el descenso.

Alicia POV

Corro por los pasillos dejando caminos de sangre detrás de mí, degolló personas, corto brazos piernas, nada me detiene, Fate es más sería, sus muertes son rápidas, las mías son lentas...dolorosas miro su sufrimiento es encantador.

-chicas tenemos el dinero salgan de allí

-la policía ya está alrededor de él edificio...-escucho a Fate decir, tengo una chica frente a mí, le estoy cortando la piel lentamente...

-salgan por el techo otra vez...

-no funcionara hay un helicóptero...

-tengo una idea-digo y Fate me mira.

-tus ideas no me importan...

Señalo una parte del cuarto, un hombre está viéndonos aterrado, no nos puede ver nuestros rostros pero dará nuestra descripción...

-el...-me acerco lentamente el hombre esta aterrado, le miro a los ojos, me quito la máscara y lo beso, su rostro queda pasmado y pierde su esencia en segundos...-quiero que mates a todos...

El hombre toca mi cuchillo y sin avisar va apuñalando a todos con una risa macabra, suelto una carcajada al ver eso.

-¿que fue eso?-pregunta Fate...

-algo que aprendí a hacer hoy en la tarde.

Fate POV

Nos pusimos ropa de niñas y nos escondimos en un closet, pasó media hora para que unos policías nos sacarán, el hombre había muerto balaceado porque nada podía detenerlo, fingimos estar aterradas, minutos después al sacarnos del edificio salimos corriendo antes de tomarnos datos, salimos limpias, pero si volvían a vernos en un lugar así sospecharían

-¿dónde aprendiste eso?-pregunto ya estando lejos de todo...

-ya te lo dije, con una víctima, que matare pronto...

Nanoha, si ella controla tu mente...no sé qué haré para alejarte de ella.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

N/A: hey! Aquí otro capítulo que por su puesto yo no escribí, como ya había dicho anteriormente esta historia pertenece a una amiga "Valshe" si tu infeliz que te tardas años en escribir un capitulo ¬¬

Espero que haya sido de su agrado ^^ dejen sus comentarios si tiene algún error

Hasta la próxima actualización :3


End file.
